


Catboy in Sunbeam

by Anonymous



Series: epochenonsense [4]
Category: Original Work, The Werewolf's Captive Catboy - shadowsapiens
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Somnophilia, Spring, Werewolf, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Like any cat, Sasha can't resist a sunbeam. And Ned can't resist Sasha.
Relationships: Ned Coldriver/Sasha, Werewolf/Catboy
Series: epochenonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous, We Do Like Fuckingwithshadow, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Catboy in Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Full Moon Fucktoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646290) by [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens). 



The first day of real springlike weather, Ned's woken by a sound he recognizes—snowmelt dripping off the eaves—and one he doesn't, a quiet, steady rumble.

He rolls over and sees Sasha curled up on the rug by the bed, perfectly positioned in the bright sun streaming through the window. The rumbling sound is coming from him.

"Kitten," Ned says with a grin, "are you purring?"

Sasha twitches an ear but doesn't otherwise move. He must be exhausted. Ned put him through his paces last night, kept them both up late. Worth it.

Ned eases down behind him, guiding his tail to the side. The skinny little catboy's hole is still swollen and slick, and it takes just a little work for Ned to push his hard cock right in.

Sasha trembles and stops purring, but he stays asleep. Ned holds still. The sun warms them both. After a moment, Sasha begins purring again. 

The tight, hot, rumbling hole around Ned's cock feels divine. He's tempted to stay here all morning. But there are seeds to start in the greenhouse, and endless other chores to do.

He sighs. "Rise and shine, kitten," he says, and he begins to thrust.


End file.
